Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and other electronics, are often used to access information that a user wishes to keep secure or private. For example, a home user may have financial information, bank statements, email accounts, or personal files that they access with a tablet. As another example, a business user may access business email or other confidential information with a smartphone. In order to keep this information secured from unauthorized access, the user often sets a security policy on the electronic device to require a PIN entry, biometric reading, or other security procedure. However, many users consider such security procedures to be cumbersome in their setup and use.